That's Why I Love You
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: This is a oneshot. It came to me while listening to 'This Little Girl' by Cady Groves. Brinn is Reid's girlfriend, she thinks he's cheating and follows him when he get's called away one night. Will she be surprised by what she sees? Or is she wrong?


**That's Why I Love You**

* * *

><p>"Oh, c'mon. This movie is so gay." She heard him complain from behind. Turning to look at him, she brushed some of her reddish hair out of her face.<p>

"What? I like it." She grumbled resting her head back against his bony shoulder after giving him a look.

"Yeah, but you're a chick. You're supposed to like it. It's a love story. Girls are like instinctively supposed to like this crap." Reid grumbled as he shifted her comfortably in his lap. Brinn shook her head at him with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and watch the movie, Garwin." She finished. The movie had started and they were now watching the scene where the young soon to be couple meets in the coffee Shoppe. Reid groaned, "Oh, well I can tell you that guy's a complete douche bag."

"Hey, Oscar's my favorite character!" Brinn cried out in protest.

"Really?" Reid cried out, "I mean, just look at his hair. It screams douche bag." Brinn crossed her arms across her chest as she faced the TV trying to ignore Reid entirely. "Shut up. You're ruining the movie."

"You didn't need me to do that. It does it all on its own."

"I'd hate to be that actor. This movie probably killed his career. What's this movie anyway? Feast of Love?" Reid laughed out. Brinn sighed at her boyfriend, wishing he'd just shut up and sit through the movie. She sat through all of his gory, action movies, albeit she complained once or twice, but not like him.

Suddenly she heard a beeping noise and heard him sigh. He shifted underneath her pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry, Bri, I gotta take this." As he said this he shifted his body so that she'd slide off of him and onto the couch, as he brought his phone to his ear, and walked out of the room to the kitchen. "Hello?" She heard him ask as he walked away.

Sighing she brought her knees up, _He's been doing that more and more. Why does he need to take the conversation elsewhere? _She thought quickly pausing the movie. _His phone's been going off more and more when their alone together, and nine times out of ten he has to leave right after getting the call. He doesn't even give her an answer when she asks him where his going._

"Really?" She heard him ask from the kitchen his tone changing to one of interest. _Who would even call him now? It was 11:45 at night. They're movie night; of course, Brinn had imposed it because they just didn't have that much time to spend with each other. _ "Yeah, yeah… I'll be over as soon as I can, alright?" She heard him ask as Brinn felt her heart crack slightly. _One night. Just one night was all she asked of him. And he couldn't even do that._

"No, don't worry about that. I've got everything under control. Okay? Alright, yeah. See you soon." She heard him finish his conversation, as he walked back in the living room. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch as he moved so he was standing in front of Brinn.

_"You got your keys, but where you goin'?  
>The third degree just isn't workin.<br>'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
>And if I followed you home would you be alone?<em>

"I've gotta go." He said simply.

She sighed, "Babe, it's-."

"I know, I know, I'll be back. You can watch the movie without me. I'll be back soon, okay?" He told her as he slid on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She asked him an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Just out. I'll be back, don't worry, and don't wait up for me, okay?" He asked her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Brinn watched as he walked out the door. Brinn waited until she heard his car start and back down the driveway before she got up and looked out the front window. _Seriously? Where the hell does he go? Who does he go to?_ She thought as she went into the front closet snagging her sweater off the hanger, and leaving out the front door. She was going to find out tonight. She was going to follow him, quickly hopping her own car she backed out and followed him down the street.

* * *

><p>After some time she watched him pull off into his driveway. She always wondered why he didn't just sell his house, he practically lived with her, it'd be easier for him to sell it. She'd tried to convince him of that fact, but he was adamant about keeping it, Brinn was quickly about to find out why. She pulled her car over on the other side of the street, and ducked when she watched him get out of his car. Her eyes peeked up over her dashboard and they followed him as he glanced around the vacant street, before heading up towards the house. <em>What the hell is that?<em> Brinn asked herself as she watched the door open and something small come bolting out. Reid quickly bent down picking it up off the ground. Brinn watched as he carried it back towards the open door, where a young woman stood. She was about the same age as Reid. She was tall and thin. Her waist length hair was brown, and wavy. Her skirt showed off her legs. Brinn felt her blood boil as she watched Reid lean in and peck her on the cheek as he handed her the small, squirming dog in his arms.

_I can't believe it._ She thought feeling outraged now. _All this time he was just meeting up with this woman at his house. For how long? Why?_ Brinn felt her eyes water as hurt seeped in through her anger. She didn't know what to do, Did she run in there and confront the both of them, or go home, and just wait for Reid, or, did she just forget she even saw any of it.

_"Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her.  
>Watch out you don't push me any further, any further.<br>You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun.  
>This little girl is capable of murder,<br>'cause you hurt her."_

Brinn was so done with this. She was done with the lies, and the cheating. She wanted to get away from Reid as quickly as possible. After all the months of him getting mysterious phone calls, even in the middle of the night, and then him rushing off somewhere- which was apparently here.

Brinn started the car in an effort to drive away, but she didn't. She just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Reid to come out of the house with a grin, saying, "Gotcha." Or, she was waiting to wake up from this nightmare, but she wasn't. Her tears slid down her cheeks as she quickly wiped them away, a quiet sob escaping past her lips.

She took off as fast as she possibly could, her tires squealing as she drove back to her house. _He's gonna have quiet the surprise waiting for him. _She thought her anger now revealing itself.

* * *

><p>Upon getting home, Brinn tore her key from the ignition and raced into the house. She tore through the living room, and ran into the bedroom she shared with him. Walking towards his closet, she angrily yanked out all of his clothes and tossed them to the floor in a pile, doing the same to the clothes in his dresser. Her tears were flowing freely now that she was in her own home. <em>I should've figured it out.<em> She thought to herself. Moving on from that she went to her dresser where she'd stored some of his clothing he'd given her while they were dating. Tearing up his high school varsity swimming sweater. She raced to the adjoining bathroom, where she found scissors and began cutting up other articles of clothing. Dragging as many clothes she could carry in one trip she lit up her fire pit as she tossed them in, only going back into the bedroom. Grabbing a vase of flowers he'd recently brought home for her after his last vanishing act she tossed it across the room, hearing a satisfied smash as it shattered against the opposite wall, also on her dresser she noticed a picture of them on vacation in Mexico last summer, snatching that she threw it blindly.

Her anger was still pumping through her when she'd finally gone through everything in the bedroom, so she moved to the living room, where she found more flowers tossing those around she was left with only more anger. She knocked his laptop off the coffee table and slammed it to the ground. Storming into the kitchen she searched out any items that came from him. She was so hurt, so angry, that at this point if she had anything in her hands, it'd be considered a dangerous weapon. Suddenly a car pulled into the driveway. Looking at the clock on the stove she saw it read, 12:55, she'd been home almost an hour and a half. She was leaning on her arms against the side of the kitchen sink she spotted a pile of dishes that were waiting drying, waiting to be put away. The front door was quickly opened.

"Bri? Why's the door unlocked?" She heard him ask. She didn't respond she just waited for it. "What the hell-?" He asked. He'd finally noticed the glass on the floor, and the room looking like a tornado just ran through it. "Oh, my god. Bri?" His voice jumped up a couple notches as worry filled his voice.

"Bri?" He called again. She heard him run into the bedroom.

"Bri?" Finally his footsteps came into the direction of the kitchen where he found her leaning against the sink. Tears started up again as she heard him come in closer. "…Bri?" He asked her. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and she jerked away from him. "Don't touch me." She said simply.

"Bri…?" He asked her his voice filled with confusion as he took a couple steps back. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"How long did you honestly think you could keep it up, Reid?" She snapped turning to face him.

"Wha-?" He started.

"Don't! Don't even try and deny it! I saw you tonight. I followed you, Garwin!" She told him angrily.

"Bri- I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop! Reid, just stop!" She yelled as she tossed one of the dishes down on the floor. It shattered, the sound echoing off the walls of the silent house.

"Brinn, look at me. I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"Why?" she asked him breathing hard. "Why would you even-?" She turned away from him again. She felt Reid come up behind her but she'd grabbed a dish and threw it in his direction.

"Don't come near me! I saw you Reid! I saw you with her. Is that why you didn't want to give up your house, because what? Your meeting place? How long has it been going on? Huh?" She yelled.

Reid's expression changed instantly, "Ohhh." He said.

"Oh? That's all you have to say for yourself is 'oh'?" Brinn was livid now as she threw another dish in his direction. He dodged it easily.

"No, Bri. It- it's not what you think. I swear." Reid tried explaining, but Bri let out a noise between a sob, and a yell tossing another plate randomly.

"You've been doing it for months!" She shouted. "God, I should've known! All those fucking "secret" phone calls, and the leaving in the middle of whatever it is that we're trying to do. Jesus Christ, Reid." Brinn was hysterically crying.

"Br- Bri, just listen-."

"No, I don't want any more excuses!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt Reid's slim fingers go around her upper arms gripping her tightly.

"Listen to me!" She heard him exclaim. "It's not at all what you think. I'm not cheating!"

"Really?" Brinn yelled back, "Then what? I made up the woman?" She asked.

Reid shook his head as he released her and turned away. "No, there was a woman, but she's a nurse." He began. Brinn stopped feeling thoroughly confused. She stood there; her arms crossed waiting for him to continue. "She's my dad's nurse. We-. My mom and I can't take care of my father any longer. She's getting too old, and he needs 24/7 care, which I don't have the time for."

Brinn felt ridiculous now. She was ashamed for how she reacted. "But- but, I saw you kiss her…" She trailed off lamely. Reid turned around to face her quickly.

"Yeah, I went to school with Kristine for years. We grew apart in high school, but we were really good friends. She's the nurse taking care of my father. She lives there with him." He explained. Brinn looked down to the floor embarrassed by her behavior.

"Oh. I- I thought-." She started but he cut her off.

"I know what you thought." He said quickly. "I- I knew it looked bad, I figured you'd start to wonder, but I don't want people knowing about my dad's condition. It- it's complicated." Reid finished as he looked down at his girlfriend of three years now.

"How so…?" Brinn asked him.

"It' sort of runs in the family." Reid shrugged it off. He looked vulnerable, as though he was caught stealing cookie from the cookie jar.

"Are you-?" Brinn started. "Do you-?" She couldn't finish that statement. She didn't want to imagine Reid having the same condition.

"No." Reid told her quickly. His voice seemingly fierce.

"Reid…" Brinn said softly as her arm reached out for his, her hand trailed down his until she took his hand. "Reid, what- what is it?" She asked. He finally locked eyes with her, she saw the raw emotion. His eyes watered, as the vulnerable look came over him. She watched a tear slip down his face, and she moved in closer to him, her hands jumping to each side of his face. Concern taking over her expression. She'd never really seen him like this. She was worried.

"Bri, my- my father's dying." Pain was all over his face as she watched her boyfriend- her boyfriend that hated love stories, her boyfriend who called an actor with a fro-hawk a douchebag, her boyfriend that laughed at the goriest parts in scary movies,- break down.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." She said to him as her arms went around him pulling him against her. Brinn felt his knees give out and she was right beside him on the kitchen floor. She kissed the top of his head whispering comforting things into his ear.

"I love you." She heard him say against her. Brinn straightened up pulling away to look at him. He was serious. Leaning in she brushed her mouth over his, "I love you too, Babe. I love you too." With that said she put her arms around him and pulled him in closer to her.

"Oh, Reid…" She muttered remembering.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"You're gonna need to go clothes shopping." She told him. He looked at her puzzled, but then a smirk broke out on his face.

"And that's why I love you." He replied as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><strong>Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what your thoughts are on it.<strong>


End file.
